The dust of fire
by Devon-Demon
Summary: What if a human existed in Equestria but were sent to another dimension? What if he and a certain pony were possibly something more than friends? Read and find out just what happened and how the world became what it is today.


_**Hey everyone. I'm back with a…my little pony story…It happens this won't have smut till the end no matter wut u guys say…(Unless lots of people ask lol)**_

_**Enjoy this snippet! **_

I looked around, a bunch of ponies talking as if they were people.

"Hey! Fire Duster!" A voice said. Against my will, I turned around.

I think I scowled as I looked down at a pony with pink fur and a long curly tail.

"Hey Pink Cake." I grumbled, obviously not pleased.

Obviously, I have no will of my own here.

"Just what are you doing back in Canterlot?" She questioned.

"He's here because I invited him, and I will appreciate it if you stop harassing the other guests." A voice said.

I looked back as a taller, more mature looking pony approached us.

"Princess Luna." Pink Cake said as we both bowed. "Invited him? What do you mean?"

"For my party." She replied

"Wha! But the—He's—"

"HE'S a very close friend. Now I would very much like it if you were to stop harassing my guests." Luna said

Pink Cake said nothing and left.

"Y'know. I'm not exactly thrilled to be here." I said

"I know. But with your presence most of the nobles will start to respect you a little."

"Yeah. A little." I quipped.

I could see the smile on Luna's face at my remark before she said

"Cadance might be getting married."

I looked at her in surprise.

"What! You mean, little Can?!" I said

She smiled again, and stifled a laugh at the name canned-ice.

"Yes. Little Can." She said more seriously than I did.

"Is getting married!?"

"Yes." She said, her tone and face proving her seriousness in the matter.

I was standing in the room with Cadence.

"What'd ya need me for Cadence." I said somberly.

"Why are you so depressed?" She asked.

"I'm not depressed." I said.

I lied.

She looked at me suspiciously.

"Well, the reason I pulled you in here is because I need to talk to you."

"Shoot." I said

She inhaled deeply before sigh anxiously.

"I'm getting married. To sgajddja ajabdns."

My eyes widened slightly at the name, even though my mind and ears couldn't understand it at all.

Everything went cold, and quiet, though I could feel my lips moving in protest to her future husband.

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just another dream." I told myself.

I looked at the stars through my window, and thought.

(Why am I having weird memories…and why do I feel like I something's not right…? It's as if I know those ponies and…that Cadence…did I…have feelings for her…? Nah. That couldn't be it…could it? Why else would I react like that to the name of her fiancé? Pffft, I'm over thinking this.) I closed my eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

Another memory haunted my dreams, making them less than pleasant.

I watched as Cadence and her husband were wedded, the usual formal way before their honeymoon, which I dared not to witness.

She looked at me and I turned away.

I left, unsure about my feelings on the marriage but accepting that I had no say in the matter.

I briskly walked to my home, a cottage on the outskirts of Canterlot, but yet still near the palace (Seeing as how the Palace was on the edge of town)

I pushed open the door and trotted into the bedroom, leaving myself with only my thoughts, the wind, and the weird guard pony in my closet. Wait. I don't have guard ponies.

"What the hay!" I yelped as the pony suddenly lunged at me. I rolled out of the way, something slashing across my arm as I was too slow.

"Blast it!" I said, holding the cut tightly, stopping the flow of blood as the red liquid oozed down my forearm.

"You're quick." It said

"Trespasser!" I sad accusingly

"Nope. Assassin."

(Blast!)

My eyes bolted open again, no light of the sun peeking through the window, just the moonlight, starlight, and darkness.

"Weird. Never thought I'd dream about a pony assassin." I said before drifting to sleep for the third time that night.

I awoke again, this time of a peaceful rest with no dreams of ponies.

(I wonder why I've been having weird dreams about ponies and crap recently…) I thought as I sat up.

Suddenly I felt weak, and my vision blurred.

"The…hell…" I mumbled before collapsing backwards on my bed. I think that was known as fainting.

I opened my eyes, for what I think was the third time in a row, and instantly noticed I wasn't in my room anymore as a large light was overhead.

I could hear a clopping sound as I thought someone was coming closer.

"You're awake." A voice said

I looked over to see a red pony in a nurse's outfit looking at me.

I yelped and tried scooting away but was blocked by the wall.

"Whoa hey now! Calm down, you'll hurt yourself…I think."

"You think? Aren't you…well, a nurse?"

"Yes I am but I've never seen a pony quite like you."

Suddenly the ponies' image changed and she seemed to be a little older, and wore nothing but a straightjacket…Not cool.

"Hey, you alright?" She said snapping me from my daze.

"Uh...Nope. Head hurts and I'm looking at a talking pony." I said. That's when the rational part of my brain kicked in and I did the only reasonable thing to do at that moment.

I freaked out screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Talking pony! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Stay away!"

The pony, who was in a nurse outfit again(to me anyways) tried to calm me down.

"Shh! It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you." She said, her voice soothing, quiet, and gentle.

I kept screaming like a madman. I was FREAKING OUT.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!"

Suddenly another pony came in and I instantly shut up.

Nothing but silence filled the room.

"Impossible…I" The pony said

I frowned.

"You…I remember you." I said

"And I you."

The red pony looked at us and said

"Do you two know each other?"

"…Leave us alone." The other said, it's tone demanding and serious, making the other obey without question.

"The last time I remember seeing you is…"

"I know. That's when I last saw you and was told you were dead."

"Dead?"

"Dead."

"Nope."

"I see that now."

"Well….where am I and…what am I doing here?" I asked

"You don't remember anything?" The ponies eyes widened as it spoke

I shook my head.

"I know some ponies who we can possibly get some answers from. I'll be back." The pony said as it turned to leave.

"Okay…Wait…Why am I not freaking out about the fact that I'm in a hospital bed with a talking pony?"

"I…Nevermind."

"…Okay…" I said, dejectedly as she walked out the door.

I could feel my consciousness slipping away but yet…I felt wide awake. It more or less felt as if my very soul was being pulled from my body.

Then, as soon as the sensation had appeared, it vanished. Just like that, poof, gone. No trace what so ever.

I sat in the bed, pondering what my current options were. I could run, and more than likely die from wild animal attack(s), and or starvation slash dehydration. On the other hand I could stay and wait, see what, or _who_ the pony brings back and play things out as they are, with the hope I'd get home...if it was possible.

The odd thing was…a part of me felt as if I _**was**_ home.

At that moment the nurse pony 'snuck' in.

"Is it alright to come in?" She asked

I shrugged and just then _She_ came back, and kicked the nurse out.

"Well, we need to do a check up on him soon, so I'm afraid you'll have to wait outside."

_She_ nodded and the nurse left.

"Now. What's going on?" I asked

"I...Don't know. But, when you're released from here we need to talk. I want to introduce you to my husband." She said smiling.

I frowned

"...You mean sgajddja ajabdns?" I asked, the name still unclear to my ears.

"No. He passed away. I'm wedded to Shining armor now." She replied.

"Shining…Armor?"

"A lot has passed sense I last saw you…_Lots_ of things."

"Like what?" I asked, before even realizing it.

"…I've moved on. I…I don't feel the way I did back then." She said apologetically.

"I don't know this _back then_ but okay. And I…this is the first time we've met…isn't it…?" I said, frowning as part of me said otherwise.

Along awkward silence passed before a white pony with a red cross on its butt (flank?) walked in.

"Hello there. Time or a routine checkup and yada, yada." She said.

The other pony looked at me before silently walking out.

Before I knew what was going on, seeing as how I was suddenly lost in thought, the nurse had lifted the back of my shirt.

I blinked a few times and shrugged inwardly letting her do what she was supposed to….I think.

"Is there any pain anywhere?" She asked

Now that she mentioned it, I did have a burning throbbing sensation, the root above my heart….weird.

"Ye-Uh no…?" I said, more or less asking.

"If there are any pains I need to know, it might be fatal." She said.

I looked down and said.

"Okay, yes."

"Where."

I subconsciously started to rub the sore part of my body as I tried keeping it a secret.

"That's the spot?"  
I nodded

"Only one?"

"Yeah. That's it." I said.

"Okay. I'll check that when I'm checking your chest." She said casually, writing something down on a clipboard. "Shirt off please."

I frowned slightly and complied, setting the cloth down on my lap.

She moved so she stood in front of me and set a hoof on my stomach.

I winced at the cold feeling of the hoof in contrast to my warm skin.

"A little warm..." She mumbled before sliding her hoof upwards to my chest, where she strangely started to rub.

"Uh…"

"Sorry. Part of the procedure." She said, applying a bit of pressure.

I nodded as she wrote other things on the clipboard before checking out the pain above my heart.

After a while of her hoof pressing against my chest, she said

"Looks normal as far as I can tell."

I nodded and put my shirt back on, standing as I did.

That's when _She_ walked back in.

That's when _She _came in with someone who resembled her husband that I saw in my dreams.

"Shining Armor, I presume?"

He nodded.

"Yes. I'm Shining armor and this is my wife—"

"I know. We've met before. We're actually good friends…" I said.

"She said that you have amnesia" He replied

"I sort of do sort of don't. I remember things but I'm not exactly sure if they're true or not…"

"Oh? Do you remember Luna? And Celestia?" _She _asked

"Who…? You mean…Moo-Moo and Cell-el?" I said.

"Yeah. Those two." _She_ said, smiling as I frowned at the two names.

"Uh…What?"

"Nevermind. We have a _long_ history together. Don't we Cadence?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well…I think I should explore, and finally leave the hospital huh? Maybe pay a visit to Moo-Moo and Cell-el, eh Little Can?" I said.

She smiled as I walked out the door.

I yawned as Cadence and her Shining armor led me around Canterlot (Even though I had plenty of memories to base off of.)

"Hey Cadence? What happened to my house?" I asked

"It's still there, just blocked off by the highest of the royal guards."

"On whose orders?"

"Both mine, Celestia's and Luna's."

I nodded, even though my memory was still fuzzy.

"I guess I could live there, seeing as how I apparently was already in this world before the world I came from earlier today." I said nonchalantly.

I had the couple wait outside while I walked inside the house, no guards insight, but then again, my 'cottage' was pretty big.

I wandered the halls, looking around and remembering things.

I approached the door that I believed led to my bed room, I heard a sound. Crying?

I pressed open the door (More like threw the fucking thing out the fucking window)

I heard a faint eep before I was suddenly getting cussed out by a black furred pony with dark blue piercing eyes, though they seemed more red and puffy than my memory showed.

"Hey Moo-Moo!" I said casually.

"Just who th—Wait what?" She said, blinking.

Then she gasped loudly as she realized just who I was. (I'm obviously the only human in this world.)

"F-F-F-F" She said, completely unable to say my name.

"Fiiiiirrrrrreeee D-D-Duuuussssteeeerrrr." I said slowly, leading her into the words.

That's when it got kind of weird…Kidding. She hugged me tightly and sobbed (I think it was sobbing) on my shoulder. I hoped they were happy tears.

"We all missed you so much!" She said.

"Shh. It's Okay. I'm here now." I said soothingly, stroking the back of her head gently.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She said, calming down a bit.

When she finaly calmed down completely is when I realized, I met her in my _dreams_ and that I had gone insane. OR that I was just a main character in a video game which would be awesome. I went with curtain number 2.

She looked up at me and said,

"I never thought I'd see you after _they_ threw you inside that…that…" She said, getting teary eyed.

(Coffin? Casket? Crematory?)

"It's alright. I'm pretty sure I'm back to stay…Possibly…If I remember correctly."

"Huh?"

"I have amnesia or something like that."

"…That's not very good."

"I'll say. But…I do have these dreams that are sort of like memories."

"Oh…That's…good…I guess."

"I dunno. We'll find out I time I guess."

She nodded before leaving.

"I have to go. Stop by the palace and say hi to Celestia. And me." She said as she flew out the window.

I turned around just as a guard walked in.

"Hey! What're you doing! This is private property, any trespassers are to be executed on sight!" He said, drawing a sword.

"Oh buck!" I said as I climbed onto the window sill.

He charged at me and I made a mental note. Remove sharp spike near the edge of the house.

I cursed as he came closer and I took a leap of faith, hoping I wouldn't screw up and impale myself like a dumbass.

I landed on the ground and rolled a little, softening the landing.

"This _IS _my house you know! I'll be back later!" I said as I took off laughing.

I yawned as I found Cadence, walking around the city that looked WAY too much like Canterlot from my memories.

"Hey. There you are." She said

"Yep. Here I am." I replied.

"What're you looking at?" She said, turning around to see what I was looking at.

"Nothing. Just thinking about stuff." I said

"Like?"

"Stuff. Y'know I'm going to go take a trip down to the palace, er…castle I mean uh…Pala—Whatever! That big building right there!" I said, changing the subject and pointing.

And I took off right as Cadence went to open her mouth to speak.

I heard her say something but I was laughing while I ran so I couldn't understand her.

I stopped running when I thought that I had effectively ditched Cadence.

_Thwack!_

I was suddenly hit by something hard(Hence the THWACK sound) and I landed in a puddle a few feet back.

"The hell?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, jeez! I'm so sorry!" A voice said. I blinked a few times as I was staring face to face(?) with a purple pony.

"Uh..."

"Are you alright? Wait, I've never seen anything like you before, what are you? Where did you come from? Did you come from the palace? What were you doing there? Did you steal something?" It asked, asking _way_ too many questions at once.

"Whoa…My head's spinning." I said. I continued when my head stopped spinning. "Okay now. One question at a time."

"Who are you?"

"I'm…Fire Duster…Call me Dustin."

The ponies' expression twisted from shocked, to excited, to skeptical, to fearful, back to shocked and to excited and etc.

"If that's _really _who you are, Princess Celestia will recognize you!"

"Great. Thanks for ruining my surprise reunion thing I had planned." I mumbled as the ponies horn(Yes it has a horn. I obviously remembered this because I didn't freak out.) began to glow, a similar glow around my body.

I grumbled and muttered a few (light) obscenities to the pony, which I made sure couldn't hear what I was saying.

That's when shit got loud. Oh and it got real if you catch my drift.

I heard an ear piercing, spiritual barrier splitting, and glass shattering scream. And I obviously did what any normal person would when a scream that loud and high hit their ear less than two feet away.

I yelled 'AHH!' and 'FUCK!' just as loud.

I was obviously dropped rudely on the floor as the purple pony lost her focus.

There beside me, slack jawed stood a pony that looked EXACTLY the opposite of Luna. White, with a sun on its ass.

"Uh…Heh heh! How's it goin?"

That's when the ponies eyes rolled into the back of its head and it fainted.

"Holy crap!" I yelped "Hey! Don't stand there gawking! Do something!" I ordered

"I-I err…W-What should I do!?"

"Get cold water, something, ANYTHING!"

Suddenly, a bucket full of water was dumped onto the unconscious princess's head, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh wha!?" She yelped, looking around wildly.

"Hey, good to have you back!" I said as Luna appeared from behind a corner.

"N-No way! I-It can't be!" She stuttered, looking at me in shock.

"Uh…Yep?" I said, still somewhat confused but going along with shit anyways.

"Princess…do you know him?" The totally useless pony asked(even though she was oblivious to everything except my face which kinda creeped me out.)

Suddenly, she wrapped her fore hooves around me in a tight hug.


End file.
